What you do to me
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: Clay & Elena in Clay's room near the end of Bitten


**Ok...this is my first attempt and a fanfic based on my favorite novel "Bitten". Hope you guys like it. All of my fics are going to be based around Clay and Elena. Basically, all of the scenes they have where one of them is hurt, I'm gonna make it more personal. Umm, constructive critizism is _NEEDED_! I would like to hear from you about things that I should add or get rid of in the following stories. All stories will be one-shots. Whispers are in**_italics_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

You'll never know what you do to me, Clayton Danvers. You're hurt. And once again, you were just trying to protect me. There are days that I think that you're better off without me, then those thoughts are pushed aside with evil dreams of the harm you'd inflict on yourself knowing that I left you.

For the first couple of days after we rescued you from Marsten, I was so scared. You scared the hell out of me, you bastard. I guess I deserve it though. For all of the stuff I put you through the past few years, I guess that this makes up for it. But, baby come on. You looked so helpless in the cabin, so fragile that a feather would break you if you touched.

"Clay? I know you're in there," I tell you, getting more comfortable in the chair that I've been living in for the past week and get a gentle but firm grasp on your hand...instantly recieving a response from you. "See, told you. Incase you weren't consious, you've got a broken leg, four broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. Not counting all of your bruising and the drugs they pumped you full of. Oh, baby what have they done to you?"

That was the first time I've called you baby and actually meant it. You are my soulmate. I can't believe that I've doubted us for so long. This is where I belong, with you and the boys. They need me as much as I need them. "Okay. You rest up and I'll see if I can actually find something ediable for you downstairs. I love you so much Clayton, don't you ever forget that." Gently placing a kiss on your forehead, I lid your hand down and quietly moved towards the door.

_Don't go._ It was only the smallest of whispers, but I heard you.

"I'm right here honey. You're gonna be fine."

"I know darling. I just want you with me." You're in so much pain that saying those few words has exhausted you.

"Sleep hun. I'm just going to go make you something before Jeremy has the chance to. I'll be right back up. Is that alright?" You nod your head, wincing at the slightest movements. I kiss you as lightly as I possibly could, and leave the bedroom.

I see that Jeremy has beat me to the kitchen. "Clay's awake."

"I'll go up and check on him. You grab a shower." He makes a mad dash for the stairs.

"Not so fast buster. He's only just woken up, Jer. Let me have some time with him. I'll let you fuss when he falls back to sleep. Deal?" I continue cooking, not waiting for an answer from our Alpha. After I finish making some soup and tea for you, I make my way back upstairs. Quietly opening you door, _Clay I'm back._

"Mmmhm," You moan, trying to sit up.

"Will you give it up. Stop doing stuff that will hurt you more." I lay the tray down and help you sit. You swing your legs over the edge of your bed and place your feet on the ice cold floor. "I hope you don't think you're getting out of bed."

"No, I was uncomfortable." You respond, looking into my eyes in a plead to let you stand.

"Alright. Here, you've got to eat something," I tell you strictly. Not to force, but to encourage. After eating a little bit, you declare that you're full.

"Lay with me," You plead. I look worringly at you feet. _Please?_

"Alright, just for a little while," I get you settled back into bed and lay down on you left side, careful not to disturb your injuries. Once again, you find the grip that you had on my hand and begin to calm.

"Don't speak, Clay. Just rest. I'll be here when you wake up," I tell you, tracing light patterns on you bruised chest.

_Promise?_

_Promise_

_I love you, Elena._

"I love you too, Clay. Now, go to sleep."

Quickly and quietly you fall asleep. I gently cover you up and begin to fall asleep myself.

_Never leave me._

_I'll never leave you again, Clayton Danvers._

_THE END!!!!!_


End file.
